Breathless
by vintagevagabond
Summary: Blaine Anderson is torn between two people. One who is his life and one who shows him what his life could be. However, a secret and a scheme threaten to change his life forever and possibly end it for good. Based off of Alfred Hitchcock's Dial M for Murder.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning, not typical for the streets of London, when Blaine awoke to the sound of his husband leaving their bedroom, closing the door behind him a little too forcefully with a quick bang. Blaine blinked his eyes wearily, slowly adjusting to the light that was fighting to enter the room through the thick curtains on the windows. He yawned silently, his arms stretching over his head, as he sat up and got out of bed. Blaine quickly drew back the curtains that had just been closed a few minutes before and looked outside. He smiled as he watched the number of people and cars go by on the bustling street he happily called home. He took a glance at the closed door that led to the rest of the flat and was quick to throw on some clothes so he could join his man.

Dressed in slacks and his usual collared shirt and cardigan, Blaine exited the room and made his way to the kitchen. The smile that had occupied his face only grew bigger as he gave a quick peck on his husband's lips, happy he remembered to brush his teeth since they both hated morning breath. Well, Blaine didn't mind it, but he didn't want to cause any conflicts so early in the morning over something so trivial as a bit of bad breath.

"Morning Sebastian," Blaine murmured against his lips. He pulled away and went over to the counter, grabbing a cup and starting on some tea. It took a little extra time, but the taste was worth it.

"Morning," Sebastian replied, his eyes not leaving the paper he was reading.

Blaine eyed the cup of instant coffee Sebastian was drinking and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you won't just drink tea instead of that awful instant stuff you always insist on. We've lived in London for what…five years now?" Blaine said a little playfully as he sat down across from Sebastian, sipping his tea as he peered at his husband over the rip of the cup. Sebastian lowered half of the paper to properly look at Blaine.

"_Because_ I still like to identify myself as an American and this "awful instant stuff" is one of the last things I have that isn't completely London-ized," he retorted.

Blaine rolled his eyes again.

"It's just tea," he muttered, reaching for his own paper.

Sebastian didn't reply and the two sat silently reading the news. Blaine's eyes widened when he noticed the date. Was it already the sixth? Time had flown by so fast. He bit his lip to contain his smile and quickly glanced from behind his paper to see if Sebastian had noticed his reaction. He hadn't. Blaine cleared his throat and continued to read the news.

"So what are you up to today?" Blaine asked, his hand reaching for a piece of toast.

"Well, I have to meet a few new clients today, which will take up most of my time. Actually, that reminds me. I'm going to be a little late coming home, around six-thirty or so," Sebastian informed him.

Blaine frowned as he munched on his toast.

"But Sebastian, we have tickets for that play tonight, remember? My friend Kurt-"

"Is coming back to London for a week and you haven't seen him since you finished starring in that play he wrote about ten months ago, I know. See? I _do_ listen to you," Sebastian retorted.

Blaine pursed his lips, but didn't reply to Sebastian's words. Eventually Sebastian spoke again.

"So, what are _your_ plans for today?" he said in a bored, obligatory tone.

Blaine shrugged a little before responding.

"I don't know. Clean the flat since Kurt is arriving around three or four. I'll do some laundry, change the sheets…boring things. I'll get ready for the show. Should I pick up your suit?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I'll pick it up. Thanks for offering," he said.

Blaine smiled faintly and nodded. He wriggled in his seat a little nervously, but instead of speaking to his husband, he focused rather on pouring himself more tea. He tapped his foot against one of the legs of his chair and slurped his drink rather loudly, causing Sebastian to stare at him a little oddly. Eventually, Blaine couldn't hold in his thoughts in any longer.

"So, I did a little research yesterday," he started, smiling into his cup and saucer.

Sebastian put down his paper and stared at Blaine curiously.

"Okay…you've piqued my interest. What about?" he asked.

Blaine looked up and smiled adoringly.

"About adoption. I know you said you'd have to think about it for a while, and it's only been a month or so since I brought it up, but I couldn't help it. I want to be a father so badly and we've been married for seven years, we're financially stable…"

"_Blaine_. We've talked about this. I don't know if that's the best idea right now. There are a lot of uncertainties and I don't want you to get your hopes up just to have them dashed. Maybe we can start thinking about it in four or five years," Sebastian offered.

Blaine seemed to wilt in front of him.

"But who knows how long it will take to get considered. Even _that_ could take years. I don't want to be almost forty before I have a child. I know for some people that's perfectly fine, but it isn't for me," he declared, his voice rising a little.

"This isn't just _your_ decision to make Blaine. It's mine too. Let's-let's just drop the issue okay? I don't want to argue this early in the morning," Sebastian snapped.

Blaine flinched at the harsh tone, but nodded a little in defeat, his eyes downcast and his mouth drawn into a frown. Sebastian sighed and looked at his watch.

"I've got to go to work. I'll see you and your friend tonight," he said curtly.

Blaine plastered a smile on his face and rose from the table with his husband.

"Okay. Have a great day," Blaine said softly, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"I'll do my best," Sebastian replied as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"I love you!" Blaine called out, only to hear the door close shut in return. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop any tears that might fall. He hated it when Sebastian was in one of his moods. He always got like this whenever Blaine brought up children or maybe moving into a bigger flat. Hell, Blaine was sometimes surprised Sebastian proposed to him at all. He had always seemed wary of commitment, but he said he wanted to experience everything with Blaine, at least he said that when they were first married. To Blaine that meant starting a family. Apparently Sebastian thought otherwise.

Blaine somberly returned to the kitchen and cleaned up the table from breakfast, thinking about Sebastian's foul mood this morning. Blaine couldn't even remember the last time Sebastian acted like this. Lately he had been so kind and fun and exciting, just how he was when they first started dating. But this sudden distance Sebastian put between them this morning devastated Blaine. He didn't want things to regress again. Not since they had come so far in the past eight or so months. Of course, maybe Blaine was just overreacting.

"He's probably just swamped at work," Blaine muttered into the soapy sink as he washed the dishes. "He's always a little tense when he's stressed. You know this."

Blaine finished up tidying the kitchen and walked back into the living room, sweeping his eyes over the room to make sure everything was pristine and presentable. It was. Blaine grinned and peeked into the coat closet, his smile widening as he saw the small box he had hidden in there just for this day. He closed the closet door and returned to the bedroom, checking himself out in the mirror to see if he should change clothes. It'd been a while since he saw his friend and he wanted to look his best. He leaned forward, frowning at the slightly noticeable crows feet at the corners of his eyes. Those certainly weren't there ten months ago. He pouted a little, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had to face the fact that he wasn't as young as he once was. Seven years of marriage certainly added a little stress. Blaine opened his dresser and pulled out one of his many _many_ bow-ties to try to dress his look up a little. He smiled as he ran his fingers softly over the dark green fabric. He tied it quickly around his neck and applied a little gel to his dark curls. He let out a small breath and smiled slightly as he took in his appearance.

"Not too bad," he whispered as he straightened and re-straightened the bow-tie. He checked the time on his watch: 9:48. Kurt wasn't getting here for at least four hours, so he had a little time to kill. He completed a few loads of laundry, repeatedly making the short trek from his first floor flat down to the basement. He was folding one of Sebastian's t-shirts when there was a knock on the door. Puzzled, Blaine set the shirt down and exited his room to answer the door. He opened it to reveal the sight of someone he hadn't quite been expecting yet.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, his face breaking out into a huge grin and enveloping Kurt into a hug.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt said warmly, his hand still resting on Blaine's shoulder as he pulled away from the hug.

"Why are you here so early? It's only noon. You told me you'd get here around three or so," Blaine pointed out.

"You're right, but my original flight was delayed so I quickly switched to an earlier flight. I'm sorry if I caught you off guard, but I was really excited to come back to London. I missed it _so_ much. Ten months went by faster than I thought it would, but still not fast enough," Kurt confessed.

"Understandable. Have you already checked into your hotel?" Blaine asked as he stepped aside and gestured for Kurt to enter the flat. Kurt nodded and tentatively walked past Blaine, taking in the flat.

"The place is very nice Blaine. I can see why you love living here as much as you say you do," he commented.

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, yeah this flat is great and the neighbors are the best. I love my street so much."

Kurt smiled and walked over to a small table that was located between the front door and the coat closet. He picked up a framed picture and looked at what he figured was Blaine's wedding photo; him and his husband wrapped up in each other's arms, pressed cheek to cheek and smiling happily at the camera. Kurt placed the photo down and glanced at the rest of the pictures, some of just Blaine or Sebastian, others of both of them.

"So," Blaine began, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts, "Do you want to grab some lunch since it's so early?"

When Kurt didn't answer right away, Blaine just continued to speak, babbling aimlessly to cover the silence.

"I-I know of a nice little place that's only a few blocks away. I frequent that place when I have the afternoons to myself. I usually bring a book with me. If you have a place in mind that you want to go to that's okay too, we could call a cab."

"Blaine," Kurt called softly, trying to stop him from rambling. It didn't work.

"Or if you don't want to go anywhere for lunch, I can see if I have enough food to make a decent lunch here-"

"Blaine"

"Or you know- you probably aren't hungry. Of course. You probably ate on the flight here so you aren't hungry and I'm just a total moron for offering you food."

"_Blaine_"

Blaine finally stopped speaking and looked up at Kurt with wide startled eyes.

Kurt had turned around as was completely facing Blaine. He head was cocked to one side as he stared, his face almost expressionless to anyone who didn't know any better.

Blaine was not just anyone.

He stared back as he took in the slight upward curve in Kurt's mouth and the way his fingers tapped nervously against his leg. But mostly, Blaine noticed the soft, warm gaze Kurt was giving him. And with this look, Blaine finally cracked.

He choked out a sob, his emotions overwhelming him as he rushed to Kurt in a few bounds, burying himself into Kurt and kissing him hungrily as if he needed Kurt's affection to survive. Kurt kissed back with enthusiasm, his arms winding around Blaine's shoulders as he pulled him even closer. As fast as the kiss began, it ended as Blaine drew back slightly. But instead of stepping away, he gently rested his head against Kurt's collarbone, closing his eyes, breathing in Kurt's scent and exhaling shakily at the wonderful familiarity.

"Hi," Blaine whispered.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back.

* * *

**Hello all! Welcome to my new story _Breathless. _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I would love it if you stuck around for the ride. For those who haven't read my previous story, I'm a HUGE fan of movies directed by the amazing Alfred Hitchcock. This story is no different. It is based off of the amazing film Dial M for Murder, which was originally a play. It starred Ray Milland, Grace Kelly and Robert Cummings. I'm really excited to turn this film into a story and I hope you guys like the result! So, this story is definitely a Kurt and Blaine story, even though Blaine is technically married to Sebastian. However, even though Sebastian isn't listed as one of the main two characters, he actually plays a giant part in this story. So I hope you stick around and please review! I would appreciate it so so much! **

**P.S. I'm sorry for making Blaine the cheater since that's still a sore spot for Klainers, but if you've seen the film, you'd understand why. (If you haven't seen it, you're just gonna have to trust me ;) )  
**

**Best Wishes!  
**

**Vintage Vagabond  
**

**P.P.S. I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, or the amazing plot to Dial M.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sighed and gently fisted his hand in the fabric of Kurt's shirt, completely content in Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled tenderly and dropped his head in order to place a kiss upon Blaine's forehead.

"Missed you," Blaine mumbled, his eyes still closed as if he was worried Kurt wouldn't be there if he opened them again. There were many instances where that had happened before.

"Missed you more," Kurt replied, his tone light and teasing as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine scoffed and finally opened his eyes, giving Kurt a skeptical look.

"I highly doubt that. Let's just say we missed each other equally," he suggested.

"I guess I can agree to that," Kurt said, releasing his grip around Blaine and taking a few steps back, giving Blaine a once over. He grinned at Blaine's slightly too short pants, his exposed ankles and the deep purple cardigan.

"I swear you haven't changed a bit," he said fondly.

Blaine blushed and ducked his head.

"I just wanted it to seem like you never went back, like things aren't any different," he confessed.

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded, understanding Blaine's train of thought.

"You look great though," Blaine spoke again. "I-I mean, you _always_ look beautiful, but especially today. Did you do something with your hair?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's cheeks turned pink at the compliment and he rested one hand at the back of his neck.

"Umm yeah, I got a few highlights a couple of weeks ago," he replied.

"It looks nice," Blaine said softly but sincerely.

Kurt bit his lip to try to hide his smile. He had gotten highlights in anticipation for this trip. He was happy Blaine noticed them so fast. Of course, it didn't really surprise Kurt. Blaine always noticed _everything_. It was an endearing, and occasionally slightly irksome trait. Nice if you'd had a bad day and needed a hug without having to explain yourself, annoying if you were trying to keep a secret.

"Thanks, I see you're wearing the bowtie I bought you before I left," Kurt pointed out, stepping towards Blaine and straightening the tie out of habit. "It brings out the green in your eyes just like I knew it would. I'm sure you get plenty of compliments on it."

Blaine coughed a little abruptly and gave Kurt a guilty look.

"Actually, the truth is, I've never worn it until right now," he confessed.

Kurt frowned at Blaine's words, a small tinge of hurt detectable in his eyes.

"Why? Do you not like it?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes widened in alarm.

"No! Nonono I _love_ it Kurt. It's just; I want this tie to just be _our_ thing. I don't want anyone else to see it or –or compliment me on it because then the tie might remind me of something other than just you. I know that sounds silly, but-"

"It's not silly. I understand. Maybe you could wear it to lunch with me some time this week though?" Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded. His eyes then glinted playfully.

"Actually, I have something I bought for you too, but I'm not going to give it to you until the end of the week," Blaine declared.

Kurt pouted.

"Why can't you give it to me now?" he whined.

"Because I want to make sure I see you more than just today," Blaine answered cheekily, placing his hands on Kurt's hips and wriggling his eyebrows playfully. Kurt laughed and wound his arms around Blaine.

"I think I can live with that," Kurt said, his thumbs rubbing circles in the dimples of Blaine's lower back over the many layers of clothes.

Blaine shivered at the contact and tilted his head up to capture Kurt's lips with his own. He felt Kurt smiling through the kiss and he himself giggled when Kurt nibbled a little on Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine was completely blissful as Kurt kissed him. His entire body felt as if it were on fire and even the lightest of Kurt's touches were electric, despite the thickness of Blaine's clothes. He willed his mind to stop worrying, to stop thinking and allowed himself to just feel; feel Kurt's hands curiously but gently roam across his body, feel the short warm puffs of air Kurt emitted as he caught his breath before kissing Blaine again and again and again, feel his own body melt into Kurt's, and feel the sense of want and longing and pure love that Blaine so desperately desired possess him. Thankfully, Kurt was more than willing to fulfill that desire.

Drowning in the sensation of Kurt's warm body wrapped up in his, Blaine whined and gasped, sliding his left hand up Kurt's chest and eventually cupping his cheek.

Suddenly, Kurt froze and stepped backwards, pushing Blaine away; his hand where Blaine's had been a second before and his eyes squeezed shut. Blaine frowned and took a tiny step forward.

"Kurt? Are…are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, trying- and failing – to hide the hurt in his voice at the sudden sense of rejection he was feeling.

Kurt slowly lowered his hand and exhaled. He opened his eyes and smiled a little sadly.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Blaine," Kurt sighed, walking back to him. "It's just that…there's a difference between this," Kurt brought up his right hand and softly caressed Blaine cheek. Blaine whimpered and leaned into the touch.

"And this," Kurt finished, dropping his own hand and replacing it with Blaine's. Blaine's skin shivered against the cold feel of his wedding band and he immediately gasped in understanding.

"Kurt, I'm…" Blaine paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm _so_ sorry. I wasn't thinking at all and that must have felt awful," Blaine assumed, his voice laced with guilt, a few tears threatening to fall from his dark lashes.

Kurt shrugged and gently gripped Blaine's shoulders.

"Not _awful_, just a little surprising. Not like I forgot you were married, just the feeling of the ring…it still takes time to get used to it I guess," Kurt admitted.

Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes frantically to get rid of the tears.

"Hey, hey I'm fine. Please don't cry," Kurt pleaded, cupping Blaine's face sweetly and kissing his cheek, tasting the salt from the few tears that had escaped Blaine's eyes and moistened his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just…it's not fair to you," Blaine whispered brokenly.

Kurt smiled and gently ran his thumb along Blaine's cheek in a caress.

"It's okay Blaine. I understand. I did then and I do now," Kurt promised.

Blaine inhaled deeply and gently removed Kurt's hands from his face.

"I-I still haven't told him about us. When you were here with me before you left, I came so close to telling him, but I just couldn't," he confessed.

"Well, I would have been surprised if you had. Blaine, just because you can't be with me yet, doesn't stop me from loving you. Besides, we're going to tell him tonight anyway," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine bit his lip and stepped away, refusing to meet Kurt's eye.

"It's not that simple anymore," Blaine said sadly, wringing his hands.

Kurt scrunched his face in confusion.

"Blaine, what do you mean?" he asked cautiously, walking to a cozy looking chair and sitting down slowly. Blaine started speaking, but then stopped, trying to find the perfect words.

"Sebastian's…changed. He's a completely different person from the one I knew even ten months ago. He's been warm and kind, just…wonderful," Blaine said softly.

Kurt tried not to look upset at Blaine's words.

"When did all this happen?" Kurt wondered, his voice a little tight.

Blaine noticed Kurt's demeanor, but kept talking. He needed to get this out.

"About eight months ago. When you and I said goodbye to each other and I watched you walk away and get on that plane, I…I was inconsolable. I went home, locked myself in my room and cried for what seemed like days. Sebastian was still on his business trip and I felt so _so_ alone. Two months passed excruciatingly slow, but eventually Sebastian came back home. He dropped his bags and swooped me up in a hug, telling me he quit his job and got a new one, one where he could come home everyday and be there for me. He's been everything I've wanted and more ever since," he finished quietly, avoiding Kurt's face.

"So he's been perfect ever since huh? A model husband? Blaine, people don't just change who they are in a matter of months," Kurt pointed out. Blaine flinched a little as he recalled the cold reception he received this morning.

"Yes, yes, they can and he has," Blaine insisted, mostly trying to convince himself. "He loves me and is willing to change."

Kurt bit his tongue to refrain from arguing.

"I guess when he came back is when you stopped contacting me," he eventually said.

Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes glassy and his lip trembling a little. It told Kurt all he needed to know.

"I see, and here I thought you'd be willing to tell him tonight. I now realize how absurd that idea is," Kurt muttered. An awful silence hung about the room, suffocating them both.

"Kurt, do you remember how you would write to me?" Blaine asked abruptly and a little hesitantly.

"Of course I remember," Kurt replied quickly. Blaine laughed a little and smiled to himself at the thought of the letters with his name on them written in Kurt's beautiful handwriting.

"I thought it was so silly that you wrote me _real_ letters, but in all seriousness it was the most romantic thing," Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, I'm glad you loved them so, but what is the point of this confession?" Kurt asked.

Blaine, who had been pacing- hesitated, stopping in his tracks.

"After I read your letters I stored them in a small box that I keep locked at all times. All of them I locked away, all except one which I always carried with me either in my coat pocket or my messenger bag. I'm sure you know which letter that is," Blaine assumed.

Kurt smiled a little.

"Yes, I think I know which one you mean," he answered. Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat opposite him on the sofa, crossing his ankles and tapping his fingers on his knee, a nervous habit.

"Well, I was on holiday with Sebastian, we had taken the train to Brighton, and was at the station after we came back, when I realized my letter was not in my bag. I initially thought I must have left it in a coat pocket at home, but I still couldn't find it. I was devastated. A week later I received a note from someone claiming they had my letter. They threatened to show it to my husband unless I forwarded 50 pounds to this specific address," Blaine said sadly, reliving the awful memory.

Kurt frowned and got up from the chair, choosing instead to join Blaine on the couch.

"I had to draw the 50 pounds in 10 pound increments, and then change those 10 pound notes into 5 pound notes," Blaine continued, looking down at his hands that were placed in his lap.

"Do you still have those blackmail notes?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded quickly.

"Can I see them?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine stood up and silently went to his room, returning with a small wooden box with a tiny combination lock on it. He spun the lock and opened the box's lid, taking out a couple of notes with ugly black ink on them. He handed the notes to Kurt who read them, his fingers shaking with anger. How _dare_ anyone try to ruin Blaine's life like this.

"These notes were typed with a simple font on paper. Anyone could have done this," Kurt figured. "Did you go to the police about these notes?" Kurt demanded to know.

"N-no I couldn't. Not without Sebastian finding out about us. So I just ended up going to the bank and-"

"_Blaine_, you didn't," Kurt said sadly, gently wrapping a comforting arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"I had to. There was no other way to get the letter back. Besides, it was only 50 pounds. It's not like I couldn't afford it. So I forwarded the money and waited," Blaine said plainly, his tense shoulders relaxing a little at Kurt's touch.

"So where's the letter then? I didn't see it in your box, unless it's back in your coat pocket or messenger bag," Kurt figured.

Blaine shoulders slumped and he leaned into Kurt's side.

"I never got the letter back," he whispered, his voice so distraught. "I waited and waited, but I never got it back. I never got another blackmail note though, and Sebastian never found out about it so I just dropped the issue and tried to forget the entire thing ever happened, but," Blaine stopped and sighed, sitting up and shrugging out of Kurt's arms.

"But what, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

Their eyes locked in on each other. Blaine swallowed hard and stood up, walking towards the fireplace, his back to Kurt.

"I-I know I should be relieved that no more notes came or that Sebastian never found out…" Blaine trailed off, looking at a photograph of his husband that hung above the mantle.

Kurt stood up and softly took Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, I'm going to tell Sebastian about us tonight," he informed.

Blaine's eyes widened in panic and he spun around, clutching Kurt's shoulders desperately.

"No Kurt, you can't. _Please_ don't tell him. I-I'm not ready for that yet. Please," Blaine begged.

"Blaine, you're being blackmailed. You are in a _very_ dangerous position. I know it will be terrifying and extremely difficult to tell him, but I'll be here for you and if we do tell him then we can go to the police. I'm afraid that you may be in some real danger," Kurt worried, his hands on either side of Blaine's face to try to reason with him.

Blaine shook his head frantically.

"No- no no no Kurt, I _can't. _Everything is going so well. He's really turned around. He isn't gone all the time and he doesn't give me the cold shoulder or speak to me unkindly anymore and," Blaine paused his rambling and took a breath. "And we're thinking about starting a family," he whispered so quietly it was almost like a wish.

Kurt breathed in sharply and took a step back. It was one thing to hope Blaine would leave a husband that, in Kurt's opinion, didn't deserve Blaine at all, but to ask Blaine to split up a family? To leave a child to a broken home? Kurt knew he could never ask that of anyone. Not even Blaine whom he loved with everything he had.

"Well, I guess that's that," he said sadly, his heart breaking at the realization that this reunion was going to be nothing but a bittersweet goodbye in the end.

Blaine looked as if he had come to the same conclusion and he started to weep into his hands.

"Kurt – Kurt I'm _so_ sorry. I – I wish I would have met you seven years earlier. God, I wish that so much," he sobbed, his words broken up by the gasps amidst the tears. The room was silent, save for Blaine's cries. The small distance between them never felt so vast and impossible to overcome.

"I wish it were just ten months ago," Kurt whispered, his arms wrapped around himself protectively and his head hung down towards the floor. "We had said our goodbyes, I was going on that plane and I-" Kurt sniffed as a few tears fell. "I almost dropped my things, ran back and asked you to come with me, asked you to leave your unhappy marriage and be with me and let me love you like you deserved…I-I believe you would have done it then," he finished, raising his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine stood silent and still as he absorbed Kurt's words and realized Kurt was right. He was always right. He would have left then- he loved Kurt so much – still did love him, but that didn't stop him from loving his husband. And now, considering Sebastian had changed so much – he knew he couldn't leave him and he couldn't ask Kurt to stick around and wait for something that couldn't be. That would be the cruelest thing Blaine could ever do.

"There's still something you haven't explained," Kurt said quietly, breaking Blaine out of his thoughts.

"What's that?" he asked, looking up and gazing at Kurt, his eyes a little puffy and red-rimmed.

"Why did you keep that one letter with you always?" Kurt questioned, his voice vulnerable.

Blaine's lips parted in surprise at the question and he couldn't stop the small whine that tumbled from his mouth. Before he knew it he was back in Kurt's arms and kissing him frantically.

"You know why," he murmured between gasps as Kurt slid his hands under Blaine's cardigan and shirt, his fingers splayed against the flesh of Blaine's back.

Kurt moaned as Blaine swiped at Kurt's lower lip with his tongue and gripped Kurt's hips firmly and squeezed.

"Want you," Kurt gasped against Blaine's neck as Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"You have me," Blaine uttered huskily, slowly becoming undone as Kurt teasingly ran his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's boxer-briefs. "God, Kurt you have me."

"Bedroom" Kurt demanded as they started clawing at each other's clothing, desperate to feel skin on skin.

"Okay," Blaine panted.

Kurt practically ripped off Blaine's purple cardigan in a frenzy and began to kiss the small patch of exposed skin on Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned softly and walked backwards, Kurt still glued to him, stumbling a little as he felt Kurt's hands all over and Kurt's lips pressing against his with a bruising force.

They reached the bedroom and toppled onto the bed rather clumsily, both of them laughing a little at the action in the midst of their frantic passion. They slowed down their kisses and touches and lovingly undressed one another, shedding all of their heart-ache and troubles as well, allowing themselves one more time to just explore and remember each other's bodies; one more time to make the other sigh with pleasure the way they knew best; one more time to be just Kurt and Blaine: two people who only wanted to love the other and be loved in return.

XXX

Blaine was anything but tired as he watched Kurt slowly doze off, a small smile on his face. His heart swelled as he stared at Kurt's sleeping form, his arm draped over Blaine's chest, their legs tangled and their bodies as close together as they could get. Blaine shifted and rested his head against Kurt's chest, feeling Kurt's racing heart calm slowly. The shared heat of their bodies in contrast to the thin, cool layer of sweat that coated his and Kurt's skin made Blaine shiver and he drew himself even closer to Kurt, an effort that seemed nearly impossible, but Blaine managed.

He ran his foot up and down Kurt's calf and listened to the soft sounds of Kurt breathing and occasionally letting out a murmur or coo in his sleep. A small twinge of sadness began to encircle Blaine's heart as he stared at the wedding band that gleamed brightly even in the darkness of the bedroom, a glaring reminder of the reality that, in that moment, Blaine would give anything to escape.

He frowned a little as he slid off his ring and placed his palm flat against Kurt's chest. He noticed the tan line on his ring finger, something he hadn't seen before. Blaine had never taken off his ring – it was an unnerving – yet exhilarating feeling.

Feeling brave, he peered down at Kurt's hand nestled between them, and gently slid his wedding ring onto Kurt's finger. Kurt's fingers were a little thinner than Blaine's, but the ring still looked breathtaking. Blaine's breath hitched at the sight and his eyes welled up with tears. Kurt looked so perfect with that small gold band and Blaine realized how much Kurt _deserved_ that ring. He deserved someone who could give him everything good and amazing in a marriage. That person couldn't be Blaine, but what really tore him apart was how much he _still_ wanted to be that person. Complete and utter self-loathing overtook him and he slid the ring back onto his finger and untangled himself from Kurt, opting instead to sit at the edge of the bed, the sheets draped over his lap. His shoulders began to shake as he cried soundlessly, the tears clinging to his dark lashes before falling onto his lap.

He didn't notice Kurt waking slowly and frowning in a sleepy haze at the empty spot on the bed next to him.

"Blaine?" he called as he noticed Blaine hunched over with his head in his hands, his spine and back muscles on full display.

Blaine didn't answer, he just sat there, curled in on himself, alone with his self-hatred.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again, sitting up and crawling over the sheets to his lover. "Blaine honey, talk to me – what's wrong?" Kurt asked wrapping his arms around Blaine shoulders from behind and kissing the nape of his neck, hoping he would relax and speak.

Blaine took a shuddering breath and looked at Kurt, his eyes wide and glassy, shining with a few remaining unshed tears.

"I am a _horrible_ person," he whispered brokenly.

Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine and murmured words of comfort to try to console him.

"No you're not. You are a _wonderful_ person Blaine," he said reassuringly.

Blaine shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm definitely not wonderful. I'm a lot of things, but wonderful is not one of them. I'm deceptive, a liar to my husband. I'm a cheater and I-I'm so _so_ selfish. I-I know we could never be together in the way that you want and you deserve someone who can kiss you out in the open or will take you on a proper date without worrying about running into someone they know. I know that, but I'm too selfish to let you go and find that someone who would make you happy. I don't want to let you go. What kind of person does that Kurt?" Blaine asked helplessly, his voice muffled as he spoke into Kurt's skin, tears running from his face onto Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's heart broke at Blaine's words, mostly because of the hatred Blaine held towards himself, but also because of the sad truth in some of the things he said. Kurt leaned back so that he was laying on top of the bed, taking Blaine down with him. Blaine sniffled and looked at Kurt as if he had the answers to the questions he posed. Kurt sighed a little and brushed a small stray curl out of Blaine's face.

"Do you know what I love most about you, Blaine Anderson?" he asked simply, resting one hand on the side of Blaine's face. Blaine shook his head so slightly that Kurt would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it.

"No? Well, let me just say there are a lot of things to love about you," Kurt began sweetly. "Your calloused hands from all the guitar you play," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and kissed the pads of his fingers.

"I love your tiny waist that is just the perfect size for me to wrap my arms around," Kurt murmured as he ducked down and peppered a few kisses across Blaine's torso. Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut and he whimpered at the affection Kurt was giving him. Affection that he felt he didn't deserve, but apparently Kurt thought otherwise.

"I love your hazel eyes that always twinkle when you're about to say something cheeky," Kurt said a little playfully, kissing the corner of Blaine's eye.

"I love your beautiful curls and how you always wear less gel when you're with me because you know how I adore running my fingers through them," he whispered, doing exactly that and making Blaine practically purr in contentment.

"There are so many pieces of you to love that I'm sure I could go on for hours…but what I love most…" Kurt started, sliding his hand over Blaine's chest, "is your heart. You heart is so amazing and wonderful, it has enough love for not just one, but two people. Even though you're married, I don't doubt for a second that you love me with everything you have. That's just who you are Blaine. Don't you _ever_ feel awful because you love him _and_ me. You can't control how you feel, no more than I can."

Blaine sighed and rested one hand on top of Kurt's which was still on top of his heart and curled his fingers.

"This isn't fair to you though, Kurt. It just…isn't fair. You are, the most caring, beautiful, and compassionate person I know. You don't deserve this," he breathed.

Kurt smiled thinly and shrugged.

"It's not like I didn't know what I was getting into with you. I knew you were married and yet I still kissed you in that empty music room after rehearsal that day," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine smiled a little at the memory; both of them exhausted after hours of trying to get Blaine to hit that power note _just_ right and when he did, they were laughing and hugging and then Kurt's lips were on his and in that moment things had never been more wonderful.

"Well, I didn't exactly stop you," he replied, turning back onto his side and facing Kurt, giving him a small peck. "I love you."

Kurt smiled.

"I know you do. I love you too," Kurt said. There were still so many factors concerning them that had to be addressed and discussed, but at that moment, loving each other was enough.

"We should get up," Blaine mumbled eventually, sitting up and observing the alarm clock. "Sebastian is going to be home in a couple of hours, so we should probably be…you know….clothed and all."

Kurt snorted at Blaine's blunt but truthful words and sat up as well.

"Yeah, clothes are a good idea. Anything else?" Kurt wondered aloud.

Blaine had gotten off the bed and was in the bathroom, just about ready to jump in the shower.

"Yeah, if you could strip the bed of its sheets and put them in the hamper, I'll get to washing them after I shower," Blaine called out.

Kurt frowned a little.

"Doesn't that just scream infidelity?" Kurt questioned.

"No, I already told Sebastian I would change the sheets today," Blaine answered.

Kurt smirked at Blaine's preparedness.

"My, my, aren't you the little planner," he teased as he removed the sheets and dropped them in the hamper. "Where do you keep your clean sheets?" he asked as he heard the shower turn on.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I'll change them. Just go get ready," Blaine shouted over the sound of the water.

Kurt picked up his clothing off of the chest that was at the foot of the bed, elated that he had taken the time to fold them, despite Blaine's desire at the time to just rip his clothes off. He finished dressing and walked into the bathroom to see how the rest of his appearance fared. Other than the extreme case of sex-hair, Kurt looked fairly normal. All he needed was a comb and some hairspray.

"I must say Blaine, I'm surprised there aren't any hickeys for me to cover up. You're normally a man of habit," Kurt mused as he inspected his neck.

He glanced towards Blaine who had poked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Umm, you _may_ want to check your left hip," he advised with a nervous laugh before disappearing behind the curtain.

Kurt's eyebrows rose and he slowly pushed the waistband of his pants down his hip until he saw the telltale purple mark on his skin. His eyes widened and he blushed a little at the sight, a small "damn" escaping from his mouth.

He looked under the counter and found what he needed for his hair. He then styled it and fastened it with hairspray.

"There," Kurt said happily just as the shower turned off.

Blaine blindly reached for a towel and quickly dried off, wrapping said towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower towards Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt greeted, pecking the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Hi," Blaine greeted back, his golden eyes sparkling happily.

"You're wet," Kurt pointed out, gesturing at the water droplets dripping from Blaine's hair.

"Whoa, really? I had no idea!" Blaine explained, his eyes wide in amazement. He shook his head wildly, sending water everywhere.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt sputtered, holding his hands up to try to defend himself from the onslaught of liquid.

Blaine laughed and rubbed his nose against Kurt's cheek.

"Mmm you smell good," Kurt hummed, placing a hand along Blaine's jaw.

"Why thank you. That's the desired result of a shower," Blaine teased.

He puckered his lips for a kiss which Kurt happily complied. They finished getting ready, silently moving past each other. Eventually, they stood in front of the other, the only thing left unfinished were their ties. Blaine tied Kurt's first, his nimble fingers working as the fabric slipped against his skin. He kissed the exposed part of Kurt's throat once he finished. Kurt exhaled slowly and gazed at Blaine, his lips ever so slightly turned up. He quickly tied Blaine's bowtie, giving it an extra hard tug.

Both sighed simultaneously and exited the bathroom, their hands brushing against each other, a little way of letting the other know they were still there. Blaine grabbed a set of clean sheets and made the bed, aware of Kurt's eyes on him the whole time. He grinned to himself and made a big show of bending over to tuck the corners of the sheets under the mattress.

"Tease," Kurt called out.

"I have no idea what you mean," Blaine said innocently, placing a few pillows on top of the comforter. He walked over to the hamper and pulled out the dirty sheets – dropping them into the laundry basket.

"I'm gonna run downstairs and put these in the wash. You'll be alright up here for a few minutes?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I will be, but hurry back...I don't want to get lonely," Kurt said lightly, giving Blaine a small pout.

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly as he left the flat to go to the basement, closing the door behind him.

Kurt wandered back into the living room and stood a little awkwardly as he waited for Blaine to return. His eyes wandered about the room, lingering on a photo of a younger Blaine hanging on the wall. He was in the middle of Times Square, his arms spread out wide, hardly able to contain his excitement about being there. Blaine looked so carefree and happy that Kurt almost didn't recognize him. Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line as he noticed the lack of a ring on Blaine's finger in the photo. No wonder Blaine looked happy. Sure he still smiled a lot and appeared happy, especially when he was with Kurt and even when he talked about Sebastian now, but his smile never quite reached his eyes, not like they did in this picture.

"What are you doing looking at old photographs of me? You'll start to make me feel old," Blaine's voice piped up from behind, startling Kurt a little.

"31 isn't that old Blaine. I'm about to turn 32 in a month or so," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine smiled.

"I know that. It's just…turning 31 was a lot tougher than turning 30 for some reason," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for 31," Kurt whispered. "I thought about you that whole day, mainly just remembering how we celebrated your 30th birthday."

Blaine blushed at the memory.

"I'm glad I got to spend my birthday with you. For a while I thought I was going to spend it by myself again since Sebastian was on a business trip at the time."

Kurt frowned at the fact that Blaine could have easily, and had before apparently, spent his birthday alone, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to bring up Sebastian again. It tended to be a sore subject- and for good reason too.

"How much longer do we have?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at his watch.

"About half an hour to 45 minutes," he replied. "What would you like to do?"

Kurt thought a moment before answering.

"I want you to sit on that couch with me and just – hold me. I don't want to talk…we have dinner and the show and the numerous cab rides to talk. I-I want you to just…it doesn't even have to be a big thing, you can just hold my hand if you want," Kurt rambled.

"Kurt-_Kurt_. That sounds wonderful. I'd be glad to do that," Blaine said sincerely, sitting down on the well-loved sofa and holding out his arms.

Kurt nestled himself in Blaine's embrace and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hi," Blaine breathed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and placing his hands on Kurt's stomach.

"Hi," Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck, smiling at Blaine's little word.

Every couple has their little sayings; nicknames, inside jokes, greetings. For them, it was "hi." After they had been dating for a few months, it wasn't long before both realized what they had wasn't just something that alleviated Blaine's loneliness, and after a particularly romantic date, they had kissed each other goodnight and were about to part ways when Blaine suddenly stopped and turned around, looking at Kurt as if he'd never seen anyone more perfect in his life. He opened his mouth, ready to say he loved him and just how much he loved him, when all that came out was "Hi." Although it definitely didn't sound like "I love you," Kurt smiled and understood all the same. From then on, that was their little saying, their little way of letting the other know they still loved the other, and even though it sounded like a greeting to everyone else, to them it was so much more than that.

Time flew by much faster than they liked and before too long they heard footsteps approaching the door and a key turning the lock. The pair sprang apart, sharing one final quick kiss before settling themselves on the opposite ends of the sofa. The door opened and Blaine stood up and walked over to greet his husband.

"Hello dear," Sebastian said brightly, ducking his head to capture Blaine's lips with his own.

"Hello Sebastian. How was work?" Blaine asked.

"It went well. My new client is very interested in working with me so I am now the publicist of yet another up and coming celebrity," Sebastian said proudly.

Blaine emitted a sound of joy and excitement, kissing his husband again.

"Honey that's great. I'm so happy for you!" Blaine exclaimed between kisses.

Sebastian smiled and rested a hand on Blaine's neck.

"Thanks Blaine. Now I think it's time you _finally_ introduce me to your friend," Sebastian prompted.

Blaine grinned widely.

"Of course Sebastian," Blaine started, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch where Kurt had stood up and was smiling thinly, trying to hide the sadness he was feeling. It was one thing to hear about the husband, it was another to see him in the flesh. He was extremely handsome and charm practically rolled off of him in waves. No wonder Blaine married him. He would have been crazy not to say yes once Sebastian proposed.

"Sebastian, this is my friend Kurt, the man I have to thank for giving me my first big-time acting job in London," Blaine said gratefully. Kurt's smile turned a little more genuine.

"I'm pretty sure I only wrote the play. I didn't have complete control over casting," Kurt joked.

"Either way, I'm grateful your work gave my husband a job. After we moved here, I was worried he'd never get a job. Sure he was mildly successful in New York, but here? Let's just say I'm grateful Blaine was born into money. That way we can afford for him to act," Sebastian grinned, shaking Kurt's hand firmly. Blaine stiffened a little at the slight condescension in Sebastian's words, but he pushed his hurt feelings away. Kurt also found Sebastian's words a little cruel and his eyes flashed angrily.

"Personally I think Blaine should thank his talent, not his money, for helping his acting career, but that's just me," Kurt said a little tightly, a hint of unfriendliness in his voice.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Kurt's words, slightly shocked. Blaine swallowed audibly and cleared his throat to break the tension that was slowly starting to mount.

"So Sebastian, did you remember to pick up the tickets from your co-worker?" Blaine asked cheerily, looping his arm through Sebastian's and pulling him a little closer. Sebastian smiled and pulled out a small envelope from his jacket pocket.

"Here they are, as promised, but I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plans," Sebastian stated, placing the tickets in Blaine's hand.

"Change of…oh don't tell me you can't come!" Blaine voiced.

"I'm sorry dear, but Steinham needs me to go over a few of the new policies and, try as I might, I just can't get out of this meeting," Sebastian explained kissing Blaine's forehead to try to make him feel better. "You and Kurt go have a great time, I'm sure you'll tell me all about the show later tonight right?" Sebastian hoped.

Blaine gave a small smile.

"You know I will, but maybe if you're not too swamped you can meet us somewhere after the show?" Blaine suggested.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Maybe, give me a ring at intermission and I'll see how my workload is, okay?"

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. Let me just grab a few things and we can get going," Blaine said, leaving the living room and entering the bedroom.

"I'm afraid this is terribly rude of me," Sebastian admitted, fully embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, sometimes you can't help your work schedule," Kurt replied.

"That's true. Speaking of work, Kurt, you're a playwright yes?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I'm a playwright. I also write a little for television too; mystery and suspense mainly. I absolutely love it. I wouldn't do anything else. What about you? Blaine told me you're a publicist?" Kurt asked for confirmation.

"Mmhmm, Blaine was actually my first client, if you can believe that. He pretty much swept me off my feet from the moment we met," Sebastian confessed. "I don't represent him anymore since he can pretty much handle himself, but I represent a lot more clients now, so I guess it all worked out."

"Yeah, I suppose it has," Kurt agreed. His heart clenched at the way Sebastian described how he fell in love with Blaine almost instantly. Kurt could definitely relate. Maybe he wasn't as awful as Kurt built him up to be. The only non-guilty party of this entire situation _was_ Sebastian after all. A creeping feeling of shame consumed him to the point where he found it hard to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Sebastian wondered.

Kurt blinked owlishly before answering.

"Well…no, no I'm not."

Sebastian grinned.

"Great! I have this function to go to, just a dinner with my work-mates and I was wondering if you'd want to go. There should be a couple of up and coming actors and I kind of promised them that you'd be there; you being a writer for plays and television and all," he admitted.

"Would all three of us be going?" Kurt inquired.

"Umm no, it would just be us. I keep trying to convince Blaine to come to these sort of things, but he always refuses," Sebastian explained.

Kurt desperately tried to think of a reason why he couldn't spend an evening with the husband of the man he was having an affair with, but drew a blank.

"Umm..uhh…yeah. Sure. I don't see why not," Kurt finally said.

Sebastian smiled and gave Kurt a friendly squeeze on the shoulder.

"Great, then I'll see you here tomorrow. Blaine, Kurt just agreed to go to the work-function with me tomorrow," Sebastian called as Blaine re-entered the room wearing his tux jacket and fixing his hair in the mirror located next to the coat closet. He stopped and turned around, giving the two men a bright smile.

"Really? That's great. I'm glad you're going Kurt. I always hate those things, all of those actors name dropping and competing against one another- ugh- no thank you," Blaine shuddered a little before walking back to the pair and giving Sebastian a peck on the cheek. He then turned a little and faced Kurt whose face was cheery, but not quite genuine.

"Hi," Blaine greeted, a knowing look in his eye.

A real smile, the smile only reserved for Blaine appeared on Kurt's face.

"Hi," he echoed.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and grabbed his coat which was draped over the arm of the sofa.

"Will you be awake when I get back?" Blaine asked Sebastian who appeared to have zoned out and was staring blankly at the fireplace.

"What?" Sebastian questioned before realizing what Blaine asked. "Oh, no dear, I should be asleep by the time you get home. Have a good time," Sebastian said gently giving Blaine a soft kiss goodbye. "And Kurt, why don't you come over around six for a drink before we leave?" Sebastian suggested.

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow then," Kurt confirmed as he and Blaine started to exit the flat.

"Goodbye Sebastian. I love you," Blaine called out as he and Kurt walked out of the building and onto the busy London street.

"G'bye. Have a good time and try to sell the extra ticket if you can," Sebastian answered from his position at the front door before closing it shut.

He sighed and glanced towards the telephone positioned at the corner of the desk. Smiling to himself, he picked up the newspaper that was on the coffee table. He leafed through it until he reached the classifieds. Finding the number he wanted, Sebastian's grin grew wider. It was about time he made a call and invited someone over. Someone he had been wanting to call for a long time.

* * *

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realize it's a LOT longer than the previous one, but I hoped you loved it nonetheless! I absolutely love writing this, even though it's quite sad at times. Please read and review and tell me what you think and feel free to leave a prediction or two on what you think may happen next! :) **

**As always, best wishes. **

**Vintage Vagabond**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian searched the desk drawer for a pen, finally finding one with a triumphant shout. He quickly circled the number and reached for the vintage rotary phone. Sebastian always thought it was a little ridiculous and over the top, but Blaine had found it in an antique store when they first moved to London and fell in love with it on the spot. Sebastian's long fingers quickly dialed the circled number and he waited as the phone started to ring. Eventually, Sebastian heard a soft click and a short exhale as someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" a man's voice asked through the receiver.

"Hello, Mr. Dupont?" Sebastian asked, reading the name listed in the paper.

"Yes, this is he, may I ask who is calling?" Mr. Dupont questioned, curiosity seeping through his words.

"Of course, how silly of me. My name is Mark Wendice and I noticed in today's paper that you're wanting to sell your car. 7,000 pounds yes?" Sebastian explained.

"Actually £8,000," the man replied.

"Well, we'll see if I can convince you to lower that price…however, lower price or not, I'm very interested in buying your car as soon as possible, if that's alright with you," Sebastian said, writing down the price Dupont just told him on a small post-it note.

"Really?" Dupont asked, a little shocked. "Well, sure I suppose. I don't have problem with that. Can we meet this weekend? We could have coffee and settle on a price."

Sebastian pursed his lips.

"Actually I'm going to be out of town this weekend, so that won't work, and I have an event to go to tomorrow…. I know it's incredibly short notice, but could you perhaps drop by my flat tonight? I'd stop by yours, but I'm afraid I injured my knee two days ago," Sebastian stated.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to travel very far. I can stop by your place tonight no problem. What's your address?" Dupont questioned.

"61A Cherrington Place. It's about a 10 minute walk from Victoria Station. I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting here," Sebastian figured. "If you bring all of the papers for the car, I don't see why we can't settle this whole thing now, as long as you drop the price a little bit," he joked.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Dupont replied lightly.

"Well, we'll see what a few drinks can do."

Sebastian heard the man at the end of the receiver chuckle and he himself cracked a smile as well.

"I'll see you in an hour or two then," Dupont eventually said.

"I guess so. See you then," Sebastian confirmed before hanging up the phone.

Grinning to himself, Sebastian went to the small coat closet by the front door and pulled out a small brown paper bag he had hidden on the very top shelf a few days ago. Sebastian reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of white gloves, discarding the bag and placing the gloves on the back of the couch.

Glancing at the back wall of the flat which was covered in windows and a door that led to a small personal garden and a gate that let out onto the street, Sebastian paused a moment before going to the windows behind the desk and drawing the dark blue curtains closed. Making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Sebastian circled the room once before nodding to himself. Perfect. Now all he had to do was wait.

XXX

"Blaine. _Blaine_," Kurt called out, snapping Blaine out of his monologue about the brilliance of the London theater and how he had been dying to see this particular production for months now.

"What?" he asked, his head tilted curiously as he waited for Kurt to speak again.

Kurt laughed a little and rolled his eyes fondly.

"I know how great the theater is Blaine. I wrote a play and lived here for a year, watching it change from simple words to an amazing performance with an even more amazing leading man," Kurt admitted with a blush.

Blaine smiled a little shyly. He glanced as the rear-view mirror of the taxicab they were currently in to make sure the driver wasn't looking before he quickly leaned over and gave Kurt a swift kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, by the way, for giving me that job. I know we kind of made light of it back at the flat…but I really am grateful," Blaine admitted.

"Of course Blaine. You were the best audition we had seen all day. We didn't hire you on just looks. You really are talented," Kurt promised.

Blaine's eyes sparkled at the compliment and his small smile grew. Something told Kurt that Blaine didn't get that compliment very often. This was a thought that deeply troubled Kurt, but he didn't bring it up. It would only cause tension and most likely even more sadness. He couldn't lose his temper like he had for that brief second back at Blaine's home. He heard Sebastian's condescending words, saw Blaine's confidence shrink, and just _had_ defend him. What really angered Kurt was that he was doing the job _Sebastian_ was supposed to be doing, but Blaine couldn't see that. Well, maybe he could, but he just chose to ignore the snide comments the best that he could.

Kurt sighed a little and looked out the window, watching the buildings and people as he passed them by. Being an American, it always freaked him out when he visited London and rode in a vehicle since they drove on the opposite side of the road, but it also gave him a rush of excitement. Here he was, back in the city with _Blaine_, who was one of the reasons why he loved London so. Despite the fact that Blaine wasn't ready to tell Sebastian about them, Kurt was determined to make the most of this trip, even if it _was_ goodbye in a sense.

"You've gotten quiet all of a sudden," Blaine noticed, slowly sliding his hand towards Kurt's so that their fingertips barely touched.

Kurt shrugged slightly, pushing back his previous musings to the depths of his mind and focused on Blaine instead, his favorite subject.

"Just lost in thought I suppose," he sighed, resting his head back on the headrest of the cab and studying Blaine's face as he absorbed Kurt's words.

Blaine's eyes flashed with concern for a brief moment before settling back into his usual carefree gaze, a gaze that tried way too hard to appear happy and instead came off as a little forced and strained.

"Only good things I hope," Blaine wished.

"Only good things," Kurt echoed, trying to make his lie convincing.

Blaine leaned forward and stole another kiss, caring a little less about the cab driver. It's not like he knew Blaine or anything about his life. Kurt smirked a little and he looked at Blaine with an amused expression on his face.

"You're feeling brave tonight Mr. Anderson," Kurt observed, covering even more of Blaine's hand with his own.

Blaine smiled bashfully and averted his eyes away from Kurt's face, staring at their now interlocked hands instead.

"What can I say, you give me courage," he whispered just as the cab slowed down to a halt.

They paid the cab driver generously and stepped outside into the slightly cool spring air. Kurt offered his arm to Blaine, who took it gingerly, being careful not to snuggle into Kurt's side in such a public place. Kurt let out a small sigh as he glanced at Blaine's face which was wrought with worry lines.

"Blaine, you don't have to take my arm if it makes you uncomfortable or nervous," he pointed out as they approached the theater.

Blaine blinked a few times as he absorbed Kurt's words. He felt a small pang in his chest and he tightened his grip on Kurt's arm, refusing to be the reason why Kurt sounded so sad.

"Yes I do," he insisted, the boldness of his words contradicted by the tremor in his voice.

"_No_, you don't" Kurt replied, slipping his arm out of Blaine's grip and simply dangling it at his side. "It's okay. I understand."

"You shouldn't have to," Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say Blaine? I couldn't hear you," Kurt said curiously, placing a hand on Blaine shoulder.

Blaine stopped walking and turned to face Kurt.

"I said you shouldn't have to "understand." You should be angry that I'm too much of a coward to simply link arms with you!" Blaine said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Kurt watched helplessly as Blaine once again spiraled into a state of self loathing, his posture shrinking and his eyes losing their shine, replaced by a dull lackluster appearance.

"You deserve a nice night out," he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself and staring at the ground.

Kurt reached forward and tilted Blaine's chin up until Blaine found himself staring into Kurt's brilliant blue irises.

"Blaine, I _am_ having a nice night. This evening, even if Sebastian had joined us like the original plan, would have been great simply because you were there with me. The fact that you kissed me in the car and were just willing to take my arm made this evening more romantic than I had been expecting," Kurt assured Blaine.

"You deserve better than that though; better than just a small peck in a dark cab and a failed attempt at walking with you arm in arm to the show," Blaine mumbled lowering his head again.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in frustration.

"Stop that. Stop saying I deserve better like I'm too naïve or stupid to know what I want or deserve. I'm not some-some _hopeless_ romantic who believes in the perfect man, but what I do know is that I deserve someone who has a kind heart, treats me with respect, and loves me with his whole being and as far as I'm concerned that's you Blaine. So you can just stop trying to convince me that I should stop loving you because that's not going to happen," Kurt declared.

Blaine inhaled sharply and exhaled with a shudder as he gazed at his lover. Kurt gazed back as he watched Blaine worry his lower lip between his teeth and close his eyes. It was clear to Kurt that Blaine was at war with himself and as much as Kurt wished he could convince Blaine that he wasn't some monster that was using Kurt for his own selfish intentions, Kurt knew Blaine had to come to that conclusion himself. Kurt continued watching as Blaine gave a slight nod and eventually opened his eyes and made eye contact with Kurt, giving him a small smile.

"Okay," Blaine whispered. "I'll stop telling you that you deserve better than me. You're right. I don't know what or who will make you happy down the road. Only you know that, but I'm thankful that what makes you happy now is me because you make me so _so_ happy Kurt," Blaine admitted, finishing his speech by holding Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise at the gesture and he smiled sweetly as they continued their short walk to the theater, Blaine's grip on his hand firm and confident.

"You may not know everything about me Blaine Anderson, but you were right when you said you make me happy," Kurt confirmed, giving Blaine's hand a small squeeze.

Blaine grinned in response, the honest and carefree grin that always made Kurt's heart melt as the pair finally reached the entrance to the theater. Blaine released Kurt's hand and slipped his own hand into his jacket pocket, retrieving from it two theater tickets.

"So Mr. Hummel, are you ready to be entertained?" Blaine asked playfully, handing Kurt a ticket.

Kurt took a ticket and chuckled.

"I think I am Mr. Anderson," he answered as they entered the building, once again choosing to escape from reality, if only for a few hours this time, by watching someone else's story unfold before their eyes.

XXX

Sebastian fiddled anxiously with the cane he had retrieved from the coat closet as he waited for his guest to arrive. He had called him about an hour and a half ago and still he hadn't shown up. Blaine had called him shortly after Sebastian had called Dupont, saying he and Kurt had made it to the theater alright, thanking him again for the tickets, and asking him how the work was coming along. Sebastian replied, saying his chance of joining them after the play wasn't great, but not completely out of the question. Blaine then said goodbye, but not before promising he would call again at intermission.

Sebastian sighed as he glanced at the clock on the wall and then the door. He had a lot banking on this guy showing up. If he decided to bail – well Sebastian wasn't sure what he was going to do. He rose from his spot on the couch and began to pace when he heard a knock on the door. Pausing for just a second to pick up the cane and practice his limp, Sebastian approached the door and opened it - smiling widely at the man at the other side.

"Mr. Dupont," Sebastian said grandly, offering his hand to the man in front of him.

"Mr. Wendice," the man replied, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"Please come in, can I offer you a drink?" Sebastian asked.

Dupont grinned as he entered the flat. While his guest surveyed his home, Sebastian took a brief moment to observe the man who was now in his flat.

He was quite handsome, Sebastian noted, with a well-defined jaw and a thick head of sandy-blonde hair. He wasn't extremely tall, just around Sebastian's height, but he was well built, the shirt he was wearing under his jacket filled out, showcasing his muscles. He also carried with him an air of confidence that Sebastian found undeniably sexy. Here was the type of man that he normally was attracted to, a man that was basically everything his husband wasn't.

"Yes please, I would love one," Dupont answered as he finished gazing at the flat and turned to face Sebastian.

"Of course," Sebastian said. Suddenly his brow furrowed and he curiously tilted his head to one side as he stared at his guest.

"Say," he began, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked, really taking a close look at Mr. Dupont.

"You know, it's funny you should say that. As soon as I saw you I thought you looked familiar…" Dupont replied, eyeing Sebastian.

"Wait a second. Dupont…Dupont…you're not Dupont. Clarington! Hunter Clarington correct?" Sebastian figured out with a snap of his fingers.

He watched with a smile as the man who wasn't exactly who he said he was, purse his lips and shrug his shoulders a little uncomfortably.

"Yes, that's me," he eventually confessed, "But how do you know me in the first place?" he asked.

"Dalton, class of '13. You were captain of the soccer team right? I'm surprised I didn't realize it was you the second I opened the door. You were quite the legend at Dalton," Sebastian said.

Hunter brightened considerably at the mention of his old school.

"Well, what a coincidence. Who'd have imagined another Dalton boy in the UK," he said happily.

Sebastian beamed in response.

"I think this calls for a special drink then," Sebastian declared, pouring them each a glass of his finer scotch. He handed a glass to Hunter, who took it gratefully.

"So, you obviously went to Dalton as well, but I'm afraid I don't seem to remember your name – even if I remember your face. Did you play soccer?" Hunter asked, leaning casually on the wall space next to the door.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No. Actually, I was a member of the lacrosse team. I was also captain of the Warbler's my senior year," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

A look of realization dawned on Hunter's face.

"The Warblers – that's it! Sebastian Smythe. You led the Warblers to a third place finish at Nationals our senior year. Quite impressive," Hunter complimented before narrowing his eyes in confusion. "What's all this about your name being Wendice?" he asked curiously.

"What's all this about Dupont?" Sebastian replied.

Hunter lowered his eyes and didn't answer. Sebastian's lips turned up into a smirk.

"So, what do you do for a living? I know you used to be a big soccer star in the U.S. correct?" Sebastian said, changing the subject.

"Not "used to be" I still play soccer thank you very much," Hunter answered, slightly offended.

"I'm sorry – I wasn't aware," Sebastian apologized, "I'm afraid I stopped keeping tabs on my school mates a while ago," he admitted.

"It's quite alright. I didn't exactly stay in touch with my classmates either. So Sebastian, what do _you_ do for a living?" Hunter wondered.

"I'm a publicist, working for a talent agency in London. I used to freelance, but I traveled a little too much and I wanted a more stationary job," Sebastian answered.

Hunter nodded in understanding.

"I get it. Being on the road is a lot of work," he agreed.

Sebastian limped his way from the cabinet where the liquor was stored and sat down in his usual armchair – gesturing towards the couch as an invitation for Hunter to sit down, which he gladly obliged.

"You know," Sebastian started as he turned from his spot on the chair and towards the table near the closet that was covered with photographs, "I think I may have a photo of you from the five year school reunion. Didn't that happen about eight years ago?"

He stood up and, using his cane, made his way towards the table. Finding the photograph with a triumphant "Aha!" Sebastian picked up the photo and brought it over to Hunter.

Hunter grinned when he saw his younger self staring back at him.

"Oh wow, look how different I was back then," he laughed.

"Yes, we all look so different even after only eight years. I'm not surprised to see you standing next to the senior class president and vice-president though. You were the treasurer weren't you?" Sebastian said as he put the photo back.

"Yeah, I was," Hunter confirmed, smiling at the memory.

"Didn't about 1,500 dollars go missing our senior year? If I can remember, the money was going to be used for paying the location of our graduation ceremony," Sebastian recollected, sitting back down.

Hunter laughed greatly at that, his eyes crinkling.

"Oh my god. I completely forgot about that. What a mess _tha_t was. They recovered the cash box, but never the money…" Hunter trailed off a little before speaking again. "Say, who is that man you have your arm around in the photo? I can't say that I recognize him at all."

"Hmm? Oh, that's just my husband Blaine. We were actually engaged at the time the photo was taken," Sebastian explained.

Hunter's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Husband? Why congratulations. I must say, you weren't exactly the commitment type back in high-school," Hunter said.

Sebastian chuckled a little.

"You would be correct. I don't know, there was just something about Blaine," he said. He observed Hunter as he sat silently, appearing to be lost in thought.

"You know, while I was double checking which flat to enter, I noticed the plaque by your flat number said Anderson/Smythe, but you didn't correct me when I just called you Smythe before. Did you not hyphenate your name with your husband's?" Hunter wondered.

"Umm no actually, Blaine wanted to keep his last name, as did I," Sebastian responded.

"That means your husband is Blaine Anderson – as in the actor," Hunter concluded.

"Yes, that's him. I was actually his publicist for a while before we started dating," Sebastian said.

Hunter smiled triumphantly.

"I figured you were married to someone with a large income. There's no way you could afford a place as nice as this without a ton of money," he said, gazing at one of the many pieces of art that decorated the walls.

"Actually, Blaine inherited a lot of money from his family. He is moderately successful as an actor, but most of this luxury is a gift from Mom and Dad, in a way," Sebastian explained.

"Must be nice, having so much expendable income," Hunter said wistfully.

Sebastian frowned.

"But you're a soccer star. Surely you have a steady income," he assumed.

Hunter sighed and ran his finger around the rim of the glass he was holding.

"Sadly, I play for a much _much_ smaller team now, so the money I make isn't fantastic. Plus I was stupid enough to believe that I would play in the big leagues forever so I didn't save much," Hunter confessed, the alcohol in his system doing a fine job of loosening his tongue.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Sebastian said sympathetically, getting up from his chair and pouring himself, and Hunter, another drink.

"Yes. People with money rarely appreciate the luxury they surround themselves with," Hunter stated glumly.

"You could always marry into money," Sebastian suggested, taking another sip of scotch.

"Yes, I suppose some people make a living of that," Hunter mused.

"I know I did," Sebastian admitted.

"You know, I have to wonder…why did your husband decide to marry you? Sure you must have had at least _some_ money since you went to Dalton, but an aspiring actor like him probably could have had his pick of men, and yet he married his publicist," Hunter said curiously, almost like he couldn't believe it.

"Well, I helped him with his career and from that point on we really began to connect with each other. Although, he wasn't always fond of how I had to leave for a vast amount of time on business trips. That was when I free-lanced instead of being a part of a company," Sebastian answered.

"And he didn't leave you?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian grew quiet and averted his eyes, focusing instead on a photo that hung above the mantle, a photo of him and Blaine during their honeymoon.

"He nearly did," he answered, his jaw tensing up. Before Hunter could reply, Sebastian spoke up again.

"After we got married, I took Blaine on a couple of my business trips around the world. He didn't like it very much; he didn't enjoy living out of a suitcase and not really having a home. At the time we lived in a small apartment in New York that we could barely afford. Blaine had money sure, but he wanted to be financially independent and not have to rely on his parents so much; something I understood, but still wasn't happy about.

Eventually Blaine got tired of traveling and tried to convince me to join a company instead of working independently, that way I could still do my job, but not have to leave so often. We fought about it for months. Eventually he gave up trying, and I continued to travel. Blaine was doing fine acting wise in New York, but he slowly got bored of the "Big Apple" and begged for a change in scenery. Again, I wasn't exactly sold on the idea, but this time I agreed – especially since this meant Blaine was willing to use his inheritance to pay for the move. So we moved here and Blaine was happy. At least, for a while," Sebastian said.

Hunter, who had not said a word during the beginning of Sebastian's story, got up to pour himself another drink.

"Obviously, this happiness didn't last," he remarked as he sat back down.

Sebastian grimaced.

"No, no it didn't. About two years ago I was about to leave for a five month trip across several countries to gain business. Blaine was devastated and pleaded with me to stay. To be honest, I was actually looking forward to the trip. Blaine had been a little clingy and I thought some space would do us some good. Thankfully, Blaine was preparing for an audition for this play that was to premiere in London, so he wouldn't be completely bored while I was gone. So I packed my bags, said a tearful goodbye to my husband, and left. While I was on my trip, Blaine called frequently, telling me how his day had been and whatnot. He had gotten the lead in the play he auditioned for, so he was very excited about that. It was to premiere around the same time I came back to London and I promised I would be there opening night," Sebastian then paused, taking a swig of his drink before continuing.

"When I got back to London, I realized a few things were different. For one thing, Blaine wasn't in love with me anymore. There were phone calls that ended rather abruptly when I entered the room, rehearsals for the play that ran extremely late, and occasionally rehearsals that were so long, he wouldn't come home until the morning. His kisses felt more obligatory than loving and he didn't care as much if I had to leave for a trip. This went on for about seven months, which was equal to the run of the play he starred in. By this point I figured this other man, whoever he was, was involved in the production somehow."

Right about when the show ended, I was planning on leaving for another trip, this one lasting about two months. As usual, Blaine didn't want me to go, but all of a sudden he got a phone call. After that he seemed very eager for me to go on the trip after all."

"Did you go?" Hunter wondered aloud, the story Sebastian was telling, completely captivating him.

Sebastian smirked at Hunter's curiosity and he stood up from his chair and began to meander around the living room.

"I packed my bags and caught a cab," he continued, "but instead of directing it to the airport, I asked the cab driver to park about thirty yards from my house and it was there that I waited. About fifteen minutes later, my husband, dressed to the nines, left the flat and hailed a cab. I instructed the driver to follow my husband and I eventually found myself staring at him through the window of someone else's flat about twenty minutes away from our place. Blaine was intently watching a man with a lithe figure and chestnut hair cook some form of pasta over his stove. They didn't seem to say anything, they just stared at each other, one occasionally smiling at the other, but I saw my husband look at this man, who I had never seen before, the same way he used to look at me. You know, it's funny how you can tell when two people are in love," Sebastian stated simply while staring at his reflection in the mirror next to the coat closet.

Sebastian watched Hunter shift uncomfortably in his seat through the reflection of the mirror. He knew his story wasn't the happiest to hear, but he had to finish it.

"After watching them became too unbearable for me, I walked the streets of London for a while and eventually stopped in a pub and had a few drinks. As I sat there, I began to imagine what would happen if he left me. I realized I had become accustomed to a certain standard of living. I knew I wouldn't be able to afford all of the nice things I had grown to love and had taken for granted while I was married and this thought frightened me to no end. Sure, I could live on my own and what not, but the thought of living in a dingy one room place while my husband got to stay here seemed so unfair. Anger consumed me. I thought of at least three different ways of killing the boyfriend. He wasn't really a big guy so it probably wouldn't have taken much to overpower him. I even thought about killing Blaine, and well…" Sebastian paused, gauging Hunter's response to his words.

No emotion had flickered on Hunter's face other than intrigue. Sebastian felt a sense of relief at the fact that Hunter didn't seem very bothered by his words and kept speaking.

"Well that seemed like a better idea, but while I was planning Blaine's murder, I saw something that stopped me," he said, gazing at Hunter as he spoke. He paused, carefully choosing the next few words he spoke.

"After a lot of deliberation, I decided to go on that business trip after all, thinking the time away would allow me to cool off. When I returned, I found my husband anxiously waiting for me at the flat. Apparently I didn't have anything to worry about anymore. The show had finished and everyone in the executive staff had to go home. I did a little research while on my trip and found out that the man my husband loved was actually the writer of the show itself and he went back home to New York along with everyone else," Sebastian stated.

"Did you confront Blaine about him?" Hunter asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"No, quite the opposite actually. I told him I would stop freelancing and join a company so I could stay at home. Blaine was overjoyed, elated that I was finally settling down and things started to go back to the way they used to be. There was just one small thing. There was this letter that Blaine always carried with him, whether it was in his coat pocket or his messenger bag. Well, as you can probably guess, I figured that letter was from Kurt Hummel – that's the name of the boyfriend. I became obsessed with getting my hands on that letter and eventually I did. It was… eye opening, to say the least and furthermore, I realized that although Blaine loved me, as long as he carried that letter, he would always love this other man as well," Sebastian said.

He finished walking around and sat back down. At some point in his speech, Sebastian had abandoned the cane he was using and walked normally. Hunter didn't say much at the change. He figured Sebastian made a habit of being deceptive, and as compelling as this tale was, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this than what was being presented to him.

"Blaine was completely distraught after the letter went missing, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong even though I knew exactly what was causing him distress. So I decided to have a little fun," Sebastian grinned.

"I sent him a couple of anonymous blackmail notes, threatening to expose him unless he forwarded 50 pounds to a certain address. I thought it would cause him to come to me and confess everything, but it didn't. He sent the money instead. I was so furious that he insisted on being secretive that I kept the letter," Sebastian admitted, taking from his jacket pocket, a small black case. He opened the case and a small white envelope fell to the floor. Hunter reached down and picked the envelope up, making sure to open it and read its contents.

"Wow, this _is_ quite telling," Hunter said as he placed the letter back into the black case Sebastian was holding. "But why are you telling me all of this?" he asked.

Sebastian gave him a sly smile.

"Because you are the only person I can trust," he answered.

Hunter furrowed his brow at the response but said nothing.

"Anyway, when the blackmail notes ceased, Blaine was back to being his usual happy, and "in love with me" self. Things had never been better. And to think, about a year ago I was sitting in a pub, actually planning to murder him, but I saw something that night that changed all that."

"And what was that?" Hunter questioned.

Again Sebastian smiled.

"Why, I saw you," Sebastian stated smoothly.

Hunter froze and stared at his host rather nervously.

"And why did seeing me surprise you?" he asked cautiously.

"Coincidence mainly. I was actually thinking about Dalton the other day and what became of my classmates, especially you," Sebastian explained.

"Why me?" Hunter questioned.

"Well, after what happened senior year, I wondered how honestly you were living your life now," Sebastian said.

"What makes you say that?" Hunter asked, offended by Sebastian's words. Sebastian only chuckled, his eyes twinkling, knowing very well he had his guest right where he wanted him.

"C'mon Hunter, don't play dumb. Everyone knows you took that money back then," Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Hunter's face darkened and he immediately stood up, making his way towards the door.

"Thanks for the drink. I guess you never really wanted the car in the first place,"  
Hunter assumed, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Sebastian called, standing up, "Don't you want to know why I asked you to come here?"

Hunter paused, turning around and staring at his host who at the moment wore a grin that could only be described as wolfish.

"Actually I do. Why did you call me?" Hunter asked cautiously.

Sebastian's smile only grew.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to murder my husband."

* * *

**Yikes. Well, Sebastian isn't exactly the greatest husband is he? Anyway, I apologize for the wait. School has been hectic, but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of writing more often so I can update regularly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are starting to get dark and for a while it's just going to get darker and darker, and even I'm interested in where it's going to go! As always I'm so thrilled that people are reading this and enjoying it. I absolutely love writing suspense and mystery. Please leave a review if you're enjoying it or maybe leave a few predictions. :)  
**

**Best Wishes!**

**- Vintage Vagabond  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure? I just find it kind of hard to believe that you've barely scratched the surface of what you have to do tonight. I mean, do you really have _that_ much work? What? No, n-no of course I'm not calling you a liar. Why would you think that? I just thought –_sigh_- no, no I don't want that. Well, what do you want me to say? I just – never mind. I'll call you at intermission okay? Love you…"

Blaine ended the call with the push of a button and sighed as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked back to Kurt, who was waiting for Blaine to finish his call in the theater lobby. One look towards Blaine and Kurt grimaced, already realizing how the phone call went.

"I'm guessing Sebastian won't be joining us," Kurt assumed from the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine gave a half-hearted shrug as an answer, his head tilted down towards the floor.

"Probably not, but I'm still going to call him at intermission," Blaine then said.

The pair walked from the lobby of the theater and up a couple flights of stairs to reach their box seats. Kurt gasped at the brilliance of the theater as they kept walking. Blaine's sad demeanor slowly dissipated and a small smile breached his face as he watched Kurt gaze at the theater in wonder. It was if a switch had been flipped, and suddenly Blaine could care less about his husband failing to join them. Kurt was here, and to Blaine, that was all that mattered and he couldn't wait to spend this evening with his lover.

Eventually, the pair reached their seats in their private box and Kurt could barely keep the smile off his face as he gazed at the beauty of the stage and the architecture that surrounded it. He could understand why Blaine had been so excited to see the play here. The theater truly was magnificent. Of course, Kurt would have been happy seeing a play in a dingy alley as long as Blaine was there with him.

"Is it bad that I'm happy he can't come?" Kurt asked, a little nervous about Blaine's response. Many different scenarios of what Blaine's reaction would be played through Kurt head, a scowl at the mention of Sebastian or maybe another sad shrug leading Blaine to close himself off from Kurt, but what he didn't expect was for Blaine to give him an easy and loving smile.

"I would have been surprised if you weren't," he teased, gently taking Kurt's hand over the armrest between their seats and squeezing it, not concerned about the display of affection since the private box hid them from peering eyes.

They still had about twenty minutes before the show started so the pair took advantage of the time and their seclusion by sharing long, slow, languid kisses, each one a little more heated than the last.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as Blaine shifted closer to Kurt's seat and left a small trail of kisses down Kurt's jaw line.

"Mmm – what is it baby?" Blaine asked, his mouth breaking into a smile that Kurt could feel on his neck.

"I need- _ah_ – I need to a-ask you something," Kurt stuttered, his brain struggling to maintain one coherent thought, let alone a string of them as Blaine continued to nip at and nuzzle Kurt's neck.

"O-okay," Blaine whispered a little hesitantly, pulling back and grasping Kurt's hands with his own, kissing Kurt's knuckles.

"It's probably something you don't want to answer, but I-" Kurt paused, noticing Blaine's faltering smile before continuing, "I really would like to know…" he trailed off again, his words laced with worry.

Blaine frowned at Kurt's reluctance to talk to him. Kurt was never like this, he always told Blaine what he was thinking. _Always_. Whether Blaine wanted him to or not.

"Kurt, please don't feel like you can't ask me something. Keeping things from each other, tiptoeing around issues, that's not what _our_ relationship is about," Blaine assured him, gently squeezing their interlaced hands.

Kurt gave him a fleeting smile, but didn't say anything. Blaine grew increasingly anxious at Kurt's silence.

"Kurt, please say something," he pleaded, his face wrought with worry.

Kurt bit his lip and looked everywhere except into Blaine's sweet and concerned honey colored eyes.

"How close are you to adopting a child?" he eventually blurted out, covering his mouth with his hands as soon as he said it.

Blaine breathed in sharply and his jaw dropped, his mouth forming a small "o." He shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat at the proposed question not meeting Kurt's eye, but keeping a strong hold on Kurt's hand.

"You were right," he muttered. "I don't want to answer that question."

Kurt's heart sank at Blaine's words, but he wasn't going to drop the issue so easily. Especially since Blaine just said they wouldn't tiptoe around issues. Watching Blaine tense up at Kurt's question made him believe that they weren't as close to adopting as Blaine initially led Kurt to believe, maybe not even at all.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried again, his voice soft, but questioning, "Does Sebastian want children?"

Kurt watched apprehensively as Blaine lowered his head so his chin touched his collarbone. His jaw was clenched and his hand gripped Kurt's with an almost painful force.

Even though it was a simple question, Kurt immediately felt that he'd gone too far because for Blaine, it wasn't a simple question. It was a painful and sad one, and Kurt realized this as soon as he asked it. Whether or not Blaine and Sebastian wanted to start a family was extremely personal and not any business of Kurt's. Blaine told him earlier that they were going to adopt and Kurt should have just believed him, not asked him again. And of what importance were Kurt's questions and thoughts anyway? He was just the other man, the lover, the home wrecker. He shouldn't have had any hope that Blaine would leave his husband and comfortable lifestyle and choose instead to be with Kurt, and yet there was something in him that couldn't let Blaine go.

Earlier, Blaine called himself selfish for not wanting to let Kurt go. Well, Kurt was just as selfish and he wasn't going to give Blaine up without a fight.

But he wouldn't split up a family. He just wouldn't.

So he had to know.

He had to know because if this was indeed happening, Kurt would gather the strength to say goodbye for good, for the happiness of Blaine's future family. But if it wasn't…well then Kurt planned on sticking around for as long as it would take.

But before Kurt could make his decision, Blaine had to answer him first.

When Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, his eyes big and glassy and his face painfully _painfully_ sad, his answer came out as a whimper.

"No"

Kurt had seen Blaine upset before. He had held him when he first confessed to Kurt just how lonely he was even before they started falling in love, had kissed away the tears and woes Blaine had, and even cried a little himself when they said their first goodbye. Even only a few hours ago, they had lovingly comforted each other when they realized they had an expiration date, but this look, this look that Blaine was giving him currently, was the saddest Kurt had seen him. It was utterly heartbreaking.

"But Blaine, before you had said…," Kurt started.

"I know what I said," Blaine murmured, his voice dead and void of emotion. "I was mainly trying to convince myself. It's not like he's directly told me no or anything. But," Blaine breathed in with a shudder, his shoulders shaking, but not due to the chill in the theater. "But I know, I just _know_ he doesn't. I can feel it and I don't, it just," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears running down his cheeks, "It kills me a little every time I bring it up only to have him shoot me down."

"_Blaine_," Kurt said despairingly.

"I just want to be a father," Blaine whispered. "I just want a child to love and take care of... someone who will be _proud_ to call me "Dad" and-and love me just as much as I love them. Is it so _wrong_ to want that? Does that make me selfish?"

Kurt said nothing in response to Blaine's questions. What could he say? Could he lie and say that Blaine was overreacting and Sebastian probably does want kids, just not now? That choice would only cause Kurt to watch helplessly as his love moved on with his life without him. Could he say what he was really thinking? Telling Blaine that he deserved better than who he was married to, he deserved someone just as kind and loving as Blaine was and more than ready to start a family, was an action that would cause Kurt to appear selfish and leave Blaine torn and upset. Neither choice was truly an option, so Kurt stayed silent, only kissing Blaine's forehead as a response, realizing this decision was Blaine's, and Blaine's alone.

Blaine inhaled deeply as Kurt kissed him, his lip quivering, his mind begging him not to cry at the affection that he seldom received. He'd cried so much in the last eight hours or so, he truly wondered if he had any tears left. If the thought of losing Kurt made him so unhappy, did he make the right decision in choosing his husband ten months ago? This wondering led to a question of his own.

"Kurt?" he asked, his voice small.

"What honey?" Kurt answered, giving Blaine a small smile.

"Do – do you…" Blaine trailed off, shaking his head and staring at his lap, deciding not to ask.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, cupping Blaine's cheek with his hand.

Blaine shook his head no.

"It's nothing, just a stupid thought. I shouldn't have even begun to ask it in the first place," he mumbled, pulling away and turning his attention to the stage.  
"Oh good, the show's about to start," he said cheerily, his voice cracking a little.

"Blaine," Kurt tried again, only to have Blaine shush him.

"C'mon Kurt, I don't want to miss anything. The beginning's the most important part," he declared, dropping Kurt's hand in favor of the show program, further distancing himself even more from the reality that was sitting at home doing his work, and the dream that was sitting right next to him.

XXX

"Excuse me?" Hunter sputtered.

"Oh, I'm sure you heard me. I want you, Hunter Clarington, to kill my dear cheating husband, Blaine Anderson," Sebastian replied lightly, standing up, taking out a handkerchief, and beginning to wipe his glass clean. He then reached over and did the same to Hunter's.

"You see, a few months before I left for that business trip that spurred my husband to wander, he and I had recently written our wills, naturally leaving everything we had to each other. So as I was planning to murder Blaine in that pub, I realized I had more motive than anyone," Sebastian explained, placing the two glasses back into the cabinet where he had retrieved them. He then turned to his guest who hadn't left yet, deciding instead to continue listening to his host.

"I needed an alibi, and that's when I saw you," Sebastian said. "Like I said before, I always wondered what happened to you after we left Dalton. I had heard you became a soccer star in the States, of course, but then you seemed to just drop off everyone's radar. So after you left the pub, I paid my bill and began to follow you."

Sebastian paused, always taking a moment to gauge Hunter's reaction. To his surprise, Hunter had sat back down and was once more watching Sebastian's every move. Sebastian smiled to himself, he had expected to work a little harder to get Hunter to stay, but it seemed as though Sebastian had misjudged his character, this was going better than he had anticipated.

"You followed me?" Hunter asked, his arms crossed and one eyebrow quirked.

"Let's just say you piqued my curiosity," Sebastian answered cautiously, picking up his long forgotten cane and returning it to the closet.

Hunter watched him meticulously, tracking his every move. Sebastian was an enigma to him, and although he knew his intentions were nothing but malicious, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He was slowly being woven into Sebastian's scheme and he figured he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Hunter sighed and reached towards the bottle of scotch.

"Excuse me, if you're going to have another drink, I'd appreciate it if you put on those gloves," Sebastian ordered, his light tone darkening suddenly.

Hunter flinched at Sebastian's tone and drew his hand away, not really wanting a drink anymore. He leaned back into the couch and waited for Sebastian to continue his explanation. He didn't disappoint.

"So, as I was saying, I followed you into the brisk gloomy night, curious to see what life you were living. You went into a small flat, but I didn't see your name on the list of tenants, so I decided to walk home, figuring my inquiries had reached a dead end. Once I reached home, I packed my bags and went on my trip, just like I previously stated. But you remained on my mind," Sebastian confessed, walking over to the door and wiping the doorknob clean and returning to his chair.

"Really? Well, I can't exactly say I'm not flattered," Hunter said a little egotistically, preening a little at the attention.

"You should be, you are quite the fascinating character. Enough to make me do a little research about you while I was living out of a hotel room, specifically about why you suddenly were no longer the poster child for American soccer," Sebastian said.

Hunter stopped smiling.

"You see, after your spectacular debut, you hit a bit of a slump apparently. Couldn't quite compete with the big leaguers yet could you? So you fell far from your initial fame and if I remember correctly from high school, you never really dealt well with not being number one. But then, the most miraculous thing happened," Sebastian declared, watching Hunter grip the armrest of the couch dangerously. Sebastian was hitting all the right nerves.

"You were suddenly the best player in America, scoring goals like no other. You were on the face of magazines…cereal boxes…and then…" Sebastian trailed off watching Hunter's pale face quickly darken at the impending accusation.

"And then you disappeared again…and it wasn't until I did a little digging on my business trip that I discovered why."

"If you're going to say something then just say it. Although I highly doubt you were able to-" Hunter stated angrily.

"Drugs, right?" Sebastian interrupted with a smirk.

Hunter said nothing.

"Your silence is quite reassuring. Anyway, I figured out the secret to your success, but it seemed as though the rest of the soccer world did as well. So they cut you off and sent you here to "play" in a minor team. But you don't play soccer anymore do you?" Sebastian asked.

The silence continued.

"No… I don't believe you do. You just live here and live off of the money you earned years and years ago. How long until you eventually run out of what you saved? Unless you have already." Sebastian wondered, leaning back into his chair, his eyes glinting dangerously with knowledge.

Hunter's jaw clenched and his hands balled into tight fists. He was very close to snapping and giving Sebastian a piece of his mind. How _dare _he throw out these accusations about him so nonchalantly. And yet, Hunter said nothing because he had the sinking suspicion that his fall from soccer fame was not the only thing Sebastian knew about.

"You're being very quiet," Sebastian observed.

"I'm just waiting to see what other fabrications you come up with," Hunter replied sharply.

Sebastian chuckled and glanced briefly at the telephone, wondering if Blaine would be calling soon, before focusing his attention again on his guest.

"Well, whether or not you still have money from soccer is irrelevant to this part of the story. I started wondering what exactly happens to disgraced soccer stars. I'm assuming you were picked up in the middle of your college years, so you don't have a degree. Would you be able to find work? Would you just have to maintain a remedial job? I didn't know and I wanted to find out. So once I got back from my trip I returned to that same pub where I saw you the first time. Fortunately for me, you were there. I followed you from the pub to the same place that you entered before, but this time, instead of dropping the issue, I looked up the name: Wallace. Things started to get a little clearer after that," Sebastian confessed.

"Ms. Wallace, she pays your bills, right? Gives you a place to stay, and even pays for your tab at the pub correct?" Sebastian asked.

Hunter pursed his lips and looked away, refusing to answer any of Sebastian's questions. He was going to have to force him to talk; there was no way he was going to do it willingly.

"Well, if I thought Ms. Wallace was interesting, she was nothing compared to Miss Harris. She is very beautiful Hunter, even _I_ can appreciate a woman that stunning," Sebastian declared.

At that statement, Hunter whipped his head around. The danger of the situation he was in just became very _very_ real.

"You spent most days going home to Ms. Wallace, but those days when you were with Miss Harris... those days you exuded a happiness that I could see from miles away. I'm sure if it weren't for your gambling addiction, your choice would be easy wouldn't it. Oh yes, I know about the gambling addiction. I know _everything_ about you. You became sort of a hobby of mine. Following you, learning about you…it was just as interesting as a television program or a play, if not more," Sebastian mused, smirking once he noticed his words finally causing a bigger reaction in Hunter.

Hunter stood from his seat and crossed over to Sebastian, the space between them extremely small.

"What are you doing?" he seethed.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, not concerned with the dangerous tone in Hunter's voice. He knew he won.

"I'm simply giving you the initiative to work with me. I'd hate for Miss Harris to find out about your soccer career, your money troubles, or Ms. Wallace…" Sebastian hinted, his smile growing as Hunter realized the gravity of his situation. He had only one more idea.

"What if I walked over to the police station?" Hunter questioned.

"I'm not sure I follow," Sebastian stated, sitting back down in his chair.

"What if I went to the police station and told them everything you said to me tonight, about your husband, his affair, your plans, the letter and the blackmail?" Hunter questioned, his lips turned up at the thought of finally having a leg up on Sebastian and his plot.

"Well, I'd simply tell them that you'd shown up tonight, begging for money and telling this fantastic story about my husband and this blackmail letter you had written him. It'd be your word against mine. Plus, your fingerprints are on the letter, remember?" Sebastian said slyly, watching Hunter pale as he realized he had indeed handled the letter and put it back while Sebastian never touched it.

"What makes you think I would do this?" Hunter asked, knowing he was truly beaten.

"The same way I know a donkey with a stick behind him and a carrot in front of him will always move forward," Sebastian replied.

Hunter sat back down on the sofa and clasped his hands together, raising them in front of his mouth as he thought.

"Tell me about the carrot," he eventually said.

"Ten thousand pounds," Sebastian stated.

Hunter's eyes boggled.

"Ten thousand pounds? For a murder?"

"For a few minutes work," Sebastian said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Hunter lowered his gaze, trying to appear disinterested in what Sebastian was saying, but between the blackmail and the reward, he figured he didn't have much of a choice.

"Where is this money?" Hunter wondered.

"Somewhere in London," Sebastian replied vaguely, getting up from the chair and moving towards the desk to retrieve something.

"We won't be meeting again after tonight. After you've finished the task, I'll mail you the key to a safe deposit box that contains the money. Here's a thousand pounds now, you'll get the rest after you've delivered the goods," Sebastian informed him as he threw a stack of money on the sofa next to Hunter.

Hunter eyed the money suspiciously, a new problem developing in his mind.

"You know, the police would only have to trace one of these bills in order to lock us both up," Hunter remarked.

"They won't," Sebastian said, "A few months ago, Blaine and I decided to remodel the apartment, a compromise since Blaine wanted to move to a completely new place and I did not. Blaine himself, signed off on the withdrawal and we put the money in that box for "remodeling purposes." The banks have known about that withdrawal for months. It has since faded from their memory. Not only that, they don't really know what the money is for, only that anyone can claim the money as long as they have the key, which you will."

"And your husband agreed to those conditions?" Hunter asked incredulously.

Sebastian smiled, but that action only caused Hunter to shudder.

"Of course he did. I thought it was for the best and he trusted me. You wouldn't believe how much Blaine is willing do for someone he loves. It's almost pathetic how needy he is," he answered.

Hunter felt a brief pang of sadness for this man who was doomed to die. He seemed kind and trustworthy, a genuinely nice man. However, Hunter didn't have time for sympathy. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but at least the rock had the appeal of ten thousand pounds. This rock was truly a diamond for Hunter.

"When will this take place?" he asked.

Sebastian's small smile grew to a malicious size.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

**IT'S ALIIIIVE!**

**Hi everyone! Yes, this story is still a thing and I'm so so sorry about the wait. Thankfully it's summer now so I have a lot more time to write and update. This chapter was a little shorter than others, but hopefully the chapters will begin to get longer as the story progresses. I've greatly appreciated your reviews/alerts/favorites, so THANK YOU for making this story so much fun to write. I love seeing your comments and theories. **

**Next up, Blaine makes a big decision, and Sebastian explains to Hunter exactly how his plan is to be executed...  
**

**Until next time, best wishes!  
**

**- Vintage Vagabond  
**


End file.
